Alvin's Report Card
by Colliequest
Summary: Alvin has hidden his report and he's safe from Dave's wrath. ...or is he? Someone's tattlin!


I'm baaaaack! Yes, after a bout of writer's block I think I'm back to writing. Keep in mind I have to keep up with a lot of different projects, though, so I can't promise to be writing regularly. I've made some progress on the next chapter of Consequences and I have another short story I'm in the process of writing, though. Hopefully it won't be too long before I get them done.  
Anyway, this is a short story my brother and I came up with the idea for this afternoon. Based on a little playful mischief when he tried to take my math page from me to show to my mom. (Did I ever mention I hate math?) A lot of my stories spawn from such events. LOL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin, Simon, or Dave Seville, nor do I own Alvin and the Chipmunks. If I did, the CGI movies would've turned out a lot differently, LOL. (I did enjoy them, though.)  
Oh, which brings up another point-all of my stories I write with the cartoon versions of AATC in mind, but if you want to imagine this with the CGI 'munks go right ahead. It's your imagination.

Anywhoz, enjoy:

"Yes!" Alvin said to himself, leaning back against the couch. "I'm safe!" He chuckled to himself. He had just smuggled his report card out of a stack of mail Dave was about to go through, hidden it, and needless to say felt pretty good about his success. "Sometimes life can be too easy..." he sighed happily.  
Just then he noticed Simon searching around, picking up a pillow here, looking into a drawer there. "What are you doing, Simon? Lost one of your experiments?" he asked teasingly, curiosity aroused.  
"You'll see..." Simon replied hastily.  
'Whatever he's doing, it's probably boring stuff...' Alvin mused. 'Wait-! Maybe he's looking for...no, I don't think he knows about it...or does he? He might have seen me...'  
Alvuin cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. "It...um, doesn't have anything to do with me...does it?"  
Simon looked up for a second. "Maybe." he said quickly and went back to looking around.

Alvin looked nervously over to one of the framed photgraphs on the wall, which he had hidden his report card behind, hoping, no praying, his brainy brother wouldn't think to look there. It was a lovely photograph, a group picture of the three brothers and Dave. The sort that gave just about anyone looking thereon the idea that the persons in the photograph were all getting along like a dream. Of course, anyone who knew them knew the impression was wrong, but it was still a nice picture.  
Simon noticed Alvin looking nervously at the photgraph on the wall above the fireplace. "Aha!"

Alvin nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Simon exclaiming...in victory? Simon went gone over to very photograph he had just been peering at. Before Alvin could react, he had already taken the card from behind it.  
Alvin practically threw himself off the couch, nearly knocking Simon over. He jumped up, trying to grab the card away from his younger, yet taller, brother.

"Simon! Come on, Dave's gonna kill me!" He jumped up, reaching for the card...and missing. "Oh, help a brother out, won't you?"  
"Alvin, I've gone along with a lot of your schemes, but hiding your report card from Dave is going too far." Simon made sure he held the card higher than Alvin could reach as he kept jumping for it.  
"Hey, I've done worse!" Alvin almost succeeded in capturing the card.  
"At least you admit it." Simon said, stretching a bit to keep it out of Alvin's grasp. Even for a chipmunk Alvin was very athletic, but Simon hoped he couldn't jump high enough to snatch the card from him.  
"Still, you didn't tell on me then!"  
Simon sighed mentally. Alvin had a point there. "Still, I'm not letting you get away with this."  
With Alvin ever trying to grab his failed report card from his brother, and making very valiant attemps at it, too, Simon decided he'd better try to get it to Dave now. Still holding the card high, Simon counted the seconds and timed it so that he started running when Alvin was in the middle of a jump.

As Simon headed toward Dave's room, where he was working, Alvin landed on his chin. "Ow! Hey!" Grumbling to himself, Alvin got up and chased after his sibling. He knew that he was faster than Simon was. He was at the bottom of the siars now. Growling, Alvin attempted to tackle his brother, missing by centimeters. Simon took the extra seconds Alvin's fall lent him. He was nearly to his destination by now. Good, he was there! Oh, Dave had closed the door, that meant he didn't wish to be disturbed...  
Hearing Alvin's footsteps coming up the stairs, Simon looked in his brother's direction. Only for a moment. Then he shoved the papers under the door. He sat down on the hard wood floor and let out a sigh of relief.

Alvin, who had just come up the stairs, glared at him. "Tattletale" he mouthed. Simon ignored him.  
Alvin crept up to the door, turning the knob as quietly as he could. Ah, there were the papers! He glanced at Dave's bed. Good, he was busy working. He smiled deviously as he reached out for the papers. Just then out of the corner on his eye he noticed Dave turning his head. Alvin quickly, but quietly as a mouse, hid behind the nightstand.  
"Hmm, must've dropped this when I brought the mail up here..."  
Alvin struck down the urge to snap his finger and began sneaking out of the room...he was heading towards his room so he could pretend to be taking a nap, he had to get out of here before-  
"Alviiin!"

Now, review, plz. Come to the review side, we have cookies for good little reviwers! LOL


End file.
